


In The Wake Of Disaster

by LeaderOfTheLads



Series: shadow driving the hearse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Theo Raeken, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I miss going to the movie theater..., Kissing, Liam is So Done, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Smut, The boys go to a movie, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderOfTheLads/pseuds/LeaderOfTheLads
Summary: Walking into school Monday morning was more terrifying, more heart racing than that day had ever been.The teenager had imagined strutting in with his head held, Mason hooting and hollering with bi pride flags waving throughout the hallway.  Maybe a few streamers and glitter because hey, he got laid after months of nothing and it wasn’t with some random cheerleader from the other team, but Theo Raeken.  But when Liam woke up that morning, nerves poured from every inch of his skin because he was going to see Theo again and have to face him and everything that had happened in the locker room.---Or the one where Theo and Liam hook up in Theo's truck after going to a movie-This can be read as a standalone but will make more sense if read together-
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: shadow driving the hearse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908469
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	In The Wake Of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part two! Sorry that it took so long to get out, I wasn't expecting the reaction my last story got. Thank you for all the kind words and love! Please let me know what you think of this part-- leave a comment or a little heart. I greatly appreciate it! Also if you think this should continue or just be done here! Enjoy xx

Liam could remember walking into school after smashing in his coach’s car. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion, everyone’s eyes turning towards him. People whispered and backed out of his way, afraid that he might snap again. Everyone in the school knew, how could they not? He had done it in the parking lot so everyone  _ could _ see.

Walking into school Monday morning was more terrifying, more heart racing than that day had ever been.

The teenager had imagined strutting in with his head held, Mason hooting and hollering with bi pride flags waving throughout the hallway. Maybe a few streamers and glitter because hey, he got laid after months of nothing and it wasn’t with some random cheerleader from the other team, but  _ Theo Raeken _ . But when Liam woke up that morning, nerves poured from every inch of his skin because he was going to see Theo again and have to face him and everything that had happened in the locker room.

Most days Liam just threw on whatever was clean, jeans, and a t-shirt hoping that it matched and Mason wouldn't give him too much shit about it. Today was different. Today he made sure he wore the jeans that Kira had him buy, claiming that “They will make your legs look killer! You have to get them!” He also made sure that his shirt was fresh out of the dryer, free of wrinkles and any possible sweat stains. Why was he so anxious to see Theo again? He saw him nearly every single day with school and lacrosse and their friend group hanging out. Every morning before school, the four boys would meet outside of Liam and Mason’s lockers as they were right next to each other. They would discuss homework or lacrosse or whatever drama Corey wanted to talk about and everything was  _ normal _ . Except now it wasn’t because Liam has seen Theo’s dick and Theo has seen his, and Liam has imagined about 34 ways to try to convince Theo to get naked with him again over the past 48 hours. But all of those scenarios were quickly diminished at how utterly absurd they were and the fact that Liam didn’t even know if he had the guts to be in the same building as the other teen.

Liam checks his hair in his reflection of the window one last time before walking into school. It was now or never and he couldn’t afford to miss math class. This situation could go so many different ways but all the werewolf could think about was how  _ badly _ it could go. Before he could go back through the scenarios in his head, he spots Mason and Corey talking enthusiastically about something with no Theo insight. He must not be here yet and Liam couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.

Mason’s eyes light up once he sees the freshly out-of-the-closet wolf, questions already at the tip of his tongue. Liam never did go on about the text he sent his best friend and it drove him absolutely insane. How could it not? Liam had sent this vague message about his sexuality and then refused to mention it again. 

“Liam! Oh my god, dude, what happened to you Friday night? What did your text mean?! Pleas-”

“Babe, chill, I think you’re going to send him into shock,” Corey interjects, gently rubbing Mason’s upper arm to get him to breathe. The chimera could feel the energy that was radiating off the two. Mason was a bundle of sunshine, emitting rays of happiness and borderline chaos. On the other hand, Liam was pure anxiety, his feelings filling the hallway as if he had no control of them.   
“Yeah, sorry for not answering about that,” Liam replies shyly, a blush already creeping up onto his cheeks as he scratches the back of his neck.   
“So are you going to tell me what happened, Bi Boy?”

“Jeez, Mase, out me to the whole school.” Liam turns to his locker and flicks the combination in.   
“Sorry, sorry, I’m just happy for you!” Which was true, Liam could smell it. Mason’s happiness smelt like ice cream on a hot summer day and what sparklers looked like, was the only way Liam could describe it.

“You tell us if you’re ready Li, no pressure,” Corey offers him a calm smile, which Liam returns with one of his own. His anxiety drops a little, now his own excitement bubbling through.   
“Okay, fine. I might have hooked up with someone after the lacrosse game but you can’t say anything!” Liam admits and Mason all but squeals, getting the attention of other students in the hallway.

“Omg omg, who was it? Do we know them? How was it?” Mason rapid fires and Corey rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. He was happy for Liam too. Figuring out your sexuality and acting upon it wasn’t easy to do so he could understand Mason’s enthusiasm.

“No, no, you don’t know who it is. It was someone from the other team after the game in the locker room.” Liam closes his locker, cheeks now on fire as he talks about the experience. Memories flash through his head of Theo Friday night-- the way his eyes rolled back as he came and how he shook in his arms. How he looked so fucking pretty on his knees with his lips wrapped around Liam’s cock, that snarky mouth of his finally shutting up and taking it. 

Liam pulls himself back together before he would get too far away in his fantasy, knowing exactly where it was heading. He already spent far too long this weekend with his hand down his pants, fucking his fists with the thought of green eyes and dark hair.

“Dude, Davenport?” Mason gasps, “Was it Brett?” His eyes were shining so bright as Liam knew Mason hoped it had been the other werewolf. “I get it, I totally would too.”   
“Hey!” Corey hit Mason in the chest on instinct but Mason just laughs, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“God no it wasn’t Brett. I mean, I also get it too but Nolan had a thin- No! It wasn’t Brett,” Liam rambles and it ends with his two friends in laughter. Just as he finishes his sentence the familiar scent of cold air and cardamom hit Liam like a ton of bricks and it wasn’t long before Theo walked up to their little group.   
“I’m proud of you Liam. You’re growing up to be a well-rounded boy,” Mason jokingly says, ruffling with the other’s hair. Liam just bats at his hands, his face lighting back up at the sound of Theo chuckling at their antics. 

“Are you finally potty trained, Liam? Is that what we're celebrating?” Theo asks, a cheeky smile on his face that has the beta wanting to punch and kiss him at the same time.

“You don’t have to be an asshole all the time.”   
“Liam finally got laid!” Mason exclaims like it was his news to share and as if Theo didn’t already know. The werewolf felt like he was burning up with how much he was blushing, his insides turning to goo with the way the chimera looked at him. With that devilish smirk because of course, he  _ knew _ . He was  _ there _ . He was the one that  _ laid _ Liam. Liam’s heart does a little stutter, green eyes catching blue because Theo had heard. Smug fuck.

“Congratulations. I knew someone would finally pop your cherry,” Theo pats Liam on the back, fingers lingering across the back of his neck and sending shivers down his spine. Liam suppresses a growl, either of anger or a peek of arousal, he’s not quite sure. “Anyways, Mason, I have a question about the English assignment. Did you finish it?” Their conversation quickly turns to homework as Theo grabs the paper from his backpack. Liam continues to glare at the older boy, cheeks ablaze and head clouded with a mix of violent and vulgar thoughts.

Corey, on the other hand, stands there and looks back and forth between Theo and Liam, trying to put together what was different. Corey couldn’t smell like other supernatural creatures could, but he could feel the energy that people put off if he wanted to. Theo’s energy seemed softer around the edges, especially towards the werewolf. His words were still dick-ish and he acted as if he was superior to everyone but you can’t hide your vibrations. Corey remembered how Mason’s had changed for him. How one day he was streaming millions of beams instead of thousands, how he was happier to see this science experiment more than anyone else. And Corey learned that changing how you feel changes your energy.

Then it dawned on him.

Corey’s eyes went wide as he flickered from Liam to Theo. It wasn’t someone from the other team-- it had been Theo. Liam seems to take notice of the staring boy, mouth opening and closing, trying to find the right words to say.   
“Corey and I are going to History early!” Was all Liam says, grabbing Corey’s arm before yanking him down the hallway. Both Theo and Mason look up at two practically running down the hallway, eyebrows raised but continue working on the assignment. There was still a good 10 minutes before class so there were only 2 or 3 other people in the room.

“You and Theo,” Corey whispers accusingly as he sits down next to the other boy. Liam’s arms flail as he again tries to find something to say. It’s not like he could really lie now.

“Yeah?” He squeaks out, hands finally find a place twisting together in his lap.   
“Why didn’t you just tell us?” Corey asks, head cocking to the side as he looks at Liam and interested in what he was going to say.   
“I… I just… I didn’t think it would go over well? It’s  _ Theo _ .”

“Incredibly hot, now on our side and in our pack, Theo?”

“You think he’s hot?”   
“Not the thing to focus on Liam.”

“Well, bringing up his name doesn’t always entice the best reaction.” Liam shrugs and looks down at his hands. He felt guilty for lying to his best friend but he knew that Mason would have a different response than Corey. Probably more yelling, maybe some hitting, and a detailed itinerary of what happened would be requested. Then Liam would probably have to write his will and accept his fate as Mason put him in his grave.

“You know that we support you no matter what. Me, Mason, and the rest of the pack,” Corey gently touches his arm, careful not to frighten him off. “I can understand why you didn’t want to tell us.”

Liam can’t help but let out a sigh of relief, “Yeah, I know. I appreciate it. But please don’t tell Mason yet! He’s going to be so upset that I didn’t.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. So now that I know, how was it? Was he as incredible as I’m imagining or do you have any questions about anything?” Corey nudges his shoulder and Liam giggles, shaking his head.   
“I don’t have much to compare it to,” but the color on his cheeks told Corey enough, “And I mean, I guess I have one question but I don’t know if you are comfortable- okay, is it a chimera thing to be able to stay hard after finishing? Because usually, I need like 5 or 10 minutes and-”

Corey just fucking loses it. He laughs all the way until the bell rings with tears in his eyes and his stomach aching. Liam never gets his answer.

By lunchtime, Liam had significantly calmed down. Theo hasn’t treated him any differently, still giving him sarcastic side comments and saying shit to piss him off. Liam couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed. He didn’t know what he was expecting, maybe for Theo to suddenly start treating him like his boyfriend or a least a little nicer. He gave him two orgasms for crying out loud. But it was also  _ Theo, _ so he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up in the first place. 

The three other boys were already sitting at the lunch table when Liam arrived, Corey ranting about his sociology class and the argument he got into with one of the other students. Despite how quiet he seemed, the boy had a mouth on him. That was one of the things that shocked the beta when he finally got to know him but he couldn’t help but like it in some weird way. Liam takes his usual seat, Nolan popping in his a second after the werewolf. Alec and Gabe would no doubt join them soon.

“Seriously! I can’t believe Mr. Anderson let him say that in school or even just in general,” Corey’s hands fly in the air as he speaks with passion, his voice cracking at the sheer energy he was coming across with. It seemed like any other lunch period then.

“I can take care of him if you want me too,” Theo offers, that evil glint in his eye even though he was clearly joking. The corner of his lips quirks up into a smirk that made him look like he was offering to do community service instead of being hired as a hitman.   
“I might take you up on that offer and join in on it. I think that asshole could use a good scaring.” Corey crosses his arms over his chest in a pout and Liam chuckles, not even knowing what the hell he was really talking about but finding this interaction amusing. Mason places his hand on Corey’s back, calming him down almost instantly as his heart rate dips back to its normal pattern. A small part of Liam was jealous of their relationship, to have an anchor like that. For just one touch to ground you.

“Let’s do it after practice, I would love to bash that face in. He thinks we’re friends or some shit,” Theo rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his apple. Liam always sat to Theo’s left and today was no different, well except today watching the chimera bite into his food was doing things to his brain that shouldn’t be allowed. “Are we still gonna go to that movie Friday?”

“Oh yeah! Liam, you never responded in the group chat,” Mason says, looking at him as if Liam knew what he was talking about when really he had no clue.    
“What-” Liam jumps as a hand is placed on his right thigh, his other knee bashing up into the table at the surprise. Theo snorts quietly but carries on as if it wasn’t him and everyone else at the table looks at the werewolf as if he’s completely lost it. “Ow, shit. What are you even talking about?”   
“The movie? We were talking about it in the group chat all morning?” Nolan explains, raising an eyebrow as he steals some of Liam’s chips.

“Oh, I haven’t been able to check my phone,” Which was true, “What is the movie?”

“Some horror one,” Corey replies with a shrug, cuddling up to Mason’s side. Theo’s hand on Liam’s thigh was at the front of his mind so this information was barely making its way in. He could feel the warmth radiating through his jeans and the pressure of it had all but sent his mind spiraling directly into the gutter. How dare he do this at the lunch table in front of everyone?! Liam could already feel a hint of arousal pooling in his abdomen and he does his best to mask his scent. The last thing he wanted was for Theo to know the effect he had on him.

“Why would we want to go see a horror movie? Haven’t we been through enough?” Liam mutters, voice low as the chimera squeezes his thigh and his thumb rubs circles into his skin.   
“Oh come it Li! It will be fun! We’re going to get Brett to come along too,” Mason’s eyes flicker between Liam and Nolan, almost pleading for him to come along so he could play matchmaker for the night.

“Yeah, yeah fine, I’ll go,” Liam huffs, not really caring about the movie or the conversation because all he could think about was Theo’s stupid hand and what it had felt like to have tracing along the lines of his body and the possibilities, the  _ what else _ he could do.

“Okay, so I was thinking of going…”

Liam tunes out the conversation quickly, choosing to focus on his food and keeping himself calm. The other teen keeps rubbing along his leg, getting dangerously close to the crotch of his jeans. The beta didn’t think that Theo would try to pull anything more than this at the table but then again Liam didn’t even know Theo was into guys just a few days ago. Liam suddenly stands up from the table, mumbling something about studying for a quiz and nearly running from the cafeteria, leaving tendrils of honey and syrup behind him.

Liam refused to think of Friday as a date. There's no way that it was a triple date. Mason and Corey, Nolan and Brett (they weren’t together but Mase was pretty adamant about getting them together), and that leaves Theo and himself. Mason didn’t know what happened in the locker room so there’s no way that he set it up, but Corey did have a certain look in his eye that said he might have had something to do with how it all perfectly lined up. But when Friday night rolled around, Liam was a mess all over again. First, he was angry. He was irritated at Theo because he hadn’t so much as given him a lingering glance since the touch on Monday and it was driving Liam  _ insane _ . He wanted to look good, maybe to show Theo what he was missing. It wasn’t fair that Liam was all hung up on this boy and he didn’t even seem to care.

The werewolf just hoped that the loss he was feeling was because he wanted to have a piece of ass around whenever he desired and not because he yearned for the feeling of being wanted and loved. That small bit of just having someone there. No, it wasn’t that. Liam ended up texting Lydia for some fashion advice, dancing around the fact that this was most definitely not a date but expressing that he wanted to look attractive. The girl ended up FaceTiming the younger teen, talking him through his predicament. Lydia was writing away at some paper for school while giving him pointers-- how to cuff his jeans and how to tuck his shirt properly. They decided on one of his older pairs of black jeans. They were well worn and faded but the redhead claimed that it was part of the style. They were going to the movie later at night, 9ish, so it was cooler outside so Lydia insisted on a long sleeve despite werewolves not ever getting cold. His shirt had orange, blue, and black stripes of different sizes with a logo on it, Lydia insisting that “it’s vintage! Aw, you look so adorable! Wear your white high top Vans!” He didn’t have much time once they were done messing with his hair, making sure it stuck up in just the right way and that he had a cute belt on and that he was wearing cologne. Liam thinks that he said something like “this isn’t a date!” but he also doesn’t think that Lydia believed him or that she cared what he persisted on.

Mason’s car pulls into his driveway a few minutes before 9, both boys' excitement spilling from the windows as Liam locks his front door.   
“Okay! Since when did you get a fashion sense?” Mason teases as soon as Liam takes his seat in the back.   
“Ugh, blame Lydia. She spent 45 minutes picking out my pants,” Liam admits and both boy’s laugh, Corey’s eyes catching him for a little bit longer with a look of knowing.   
“You look good,” Corey winks and Liam can’t help but blush a little bit just because he knew the chimera could see right through him.   
“Thanks. So how scary is this movie supposed to be?”   
  


Liam didn’t know if he hated or loved Corey at this moment. So the row went like this: Liam, Theo, Corey, Mason, Nolan, then Brett. The beta was beginning to think that Brett and Nolan might be in it too because they kept giving him side looks like they knew what was up. But that really only lasted the first two previews and the pair got wrapped up in each other. Nolan’s heart eyes were so wide the werewolf wouldn’t be surprised if you could see them from space and Brett… Brett was actually being nice to him. Liam will admit, it was nice to watch their budding romance even if he was painfully single. 

The movie wasn’t great, cheap jump scares, and a storyline full of plot holes. That didn’t mean half of the group wasn't terrified. Nolan was halfway in Brett’s lap, clinging to him as if the demon was about to crawl right out of the screen. Liam had a hunch that Nolan wasn’t all that scared, he just wanted an excuse to hold on to the lacrosse player. Corey and Mason were jumping and giggling to each other like the lovestruck couple they were. Theo hadn’t jumped once, only smirking every once and a while when one of the other boys squealed. Liam hated that he jumped at the littlest things in these types of movies. He was a werewolf damnit! He had faced death right in the face and told it to fuck off so why was a stupid little possessed girl scaring the hell out of him? 

Liam’s heart pounds hard as he subconsciously curls towards Theo as the music grows more tense. He didn’t know why he did. Maybe it was a pack thing, a werewolf thing, or just because he wanted Theo's big muscular arms around him to protect him from the movie. But before the jumpscare could be executed, Theo places his hand on Liam’s leg, making him nearly leap out of his seat. It was just like Monday at the lunch table but now the blue eyed boy welcomed the touch more. His heart was still racing but now instead of the stench of fear filling his senses, it turned to snow and the deep forest and comfort with the lingering hint of honey. And hell, if that didn’t completely flip Liam’s mood.

Theo’s hand was on his thigh, gently pressing his fingertips in and Liam wanted to jump right into his lap in the middle of the movie theater. There was no way that any of the other boys could see the chimera’s hands but it wouldn’t be long before the scent of arousal filled the theater if he wasn’t careful. Liam’s shoulder brushes against the other’s before settling right against him, letting him know that he sought out his touch. Liam could barely pay attention to the rest of the movie, the way his fingers were tracing the seam of his jeans and inching closer every second. The audacity of this boy, pulling this in a movie theater! They’ve literally had all week to get together again or for Theo to make a move but he chooses now…  _ now _ of all times to get Liam all hot and bothered! He was conflicted whether or not he should be pissed at Theo or drag him into the bathroom for a quickie.

Liam couldn’t help the arousal pooling in his stomach, the feeling bleeding into his veins and igniting that burning desire. That feeling that burned so bright he had no idea it could. The movie was just pictures on the screen now and the story was completely lost to him, not that he minded. All Liam could focus on masking his scent and not getting hard next to all of his friends.

Theo’s hand inches higher but the werewolf’s stay at his side, not stopping the chimera’s actions. His fingers finally got high enough to brush against the growing bulge in Liam’s jeans, making a pathetic gasp leaving his lips. Luckily it was a tense part of the movie so it wasn’t noticed but the other supernaturals in the row or anyone else in the theater. Liam whips his head to the right to look right at Theo, but the boy has his eyes on the screen as if he wasn’t disintegrating the beta’s self control. The chimera’s hand slides up until he completely cups Liam in his hand, squeezing him through his jeans and sending lightning bolts of pleasure all the way from his fingertips to his toes. Liam bites his lip to keep his whimper, snatching Theo’s forearm to stop his actions. It’s not that he wanted to stop. Liam knew that he would let Theo do whatever he wanted to him. One look and Liam would crumble. He could see the other boy smirk before retracting his hand, leaving Liam feeling cold and half hard. He couldn’t help but scowl at the chimera, desire, and irritation coursing through his veins.

The movie was over within 5 minutes and Liam couldn’t recall a single thing that happened. He spent most of it burning holes into the side of Theo’s head with his own eyes.

“You said it wasn’t going to be that scary Mase!” Nolan exclaims as they leave the theater, his side nearly pressed against Brett as they walked. 

“It wasn’t that bad! At least we know those kinds of demons aren’t real,” Mason replies, swinging his and Corey’s intertwined hands as they make their way down the hallway and towards the exit.   
“I can loan you a crucifix tonight if it will make you feel better,” Brett says, wrapping his arm around Nolan’s shoulders and pulling him close. Nolan giggles and smiles up at him, looking at Brett like he hung the moon. Liam kinda wanted to puke.   
“It might.”

“Liam, you riding with us?” Mason asks, pulling him out of his head. He was still stewing in his thoughts of how he was going to beat the shit out of Theo for pulling that during the movie.   
“I can give him a ride home. You two can go have your fun,” Theo winks at them, making everyone else laugh.

“Theo, I think people underappreciate your ability to read the room.” Then Mason and Corey were racing off to their car, high on adrenaline and love. It was completely dark out now, stars sprinkling in the sky as the other cars cleared out of the parking lot.

“I guess we’ll be off too. Goodnight pups,” Brett says with a wave, tugging Nolan along as he giggles, a goodbye somewhere in there. Both teenagers say goodbye with an eye roll, heading to Theo’s truck where it sat ominously by itself. Now was Liam’s perfect chance to get Theo back.

When they were a few steps away from his truck, Liam grabs Theo’s sweatshirt, shoving him against the door. A growl rips from Liam’s chest as he pins Theo’s hips against the metal, only a second of shook crosses his face.

“What the fuck was that?” Liam asks, cocking his head to the side as a smirk returns to Theo’s face.

“What do you mean?” He asks innocently, slouching against the truck, nearly batting his eyelashes at Liam. Was Theo trying to get him to punch him? Because he was about 2 seconds away from breaking his nose.

“You know exactly what I mean you asshole.” Liam’s hand tightens in his sweatshirt, stretching the fabric across his chest in an all too attractive way, “You dance around me for a week and then you grab my dick in front of all of my friends?”

Theo chuckles, “That was barely a grab babywolf. More like a gentle rub.” Liam huffs, frustration and desire pouring off of him.

“I’m going to hit you.”   
“Are you sure you want to hit me or do you want me to do this?” Theo’s hand was back on the front of Liam’s jeans, palm rubbing along his length. The beta’s mouth drops open, a strained moan escaping before he could stop himself. Before he would allow the chimera to get the upper hand, he narrows his eyes and grabs a handful of hair at the back of Theo’s head. He pulls his head back so his neck is exposed and Liam nips at his pulse before nosing along the line of his throat and pressing a kiss behind his ear. Theo whimpers, his other hand finding its way under Liam’s shirt.   
“You smell so fucking good,” Liam whispers, teeth grazing his skin which makes him shiver and goosebumps rise to his skin. The werewolf finally pulls him into a kiss, searing hot and desperate. 

Liam felt like he was starving for his lips, for his taste and touch. Just that one time had gotten him hooked, addicted like the boy was some sort of drug. Theo practically melts with the kiss and it makes Liam’s heart thump in a weird way. The older boy pulls Liam flush with his body, biting down hard on his lip. Liam growls again, nails digging into his waist and rolling his hips into Theo’s.    
“Since you decided to be such a little shit, why don’t you unlock your truck and get in the back,” Liam commands and he could hear the chimera’s breathing hitch before swallowing.   
“I like this version of you.” Theo kisses him quick and dirty before pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking it. Liam wouldn’t say that Theo scrambled into the back but he damn near did and he did as well. As soon as the door was closed the dark haired boy pulls Liam onto his lap, reattaching their lips and clinging onto his thighs. It was needy and sloppy and Liam couldn’t believe that he was in the back of Theo Raeken’s truck, sucking faces with him.

Theo pulls at his hips, rolling his own against Liam’s. The beta could feel how hard the other boy already was under him, throbbing in his jeans and not that Liam could judge, he was just as turned on. Theo attaches his lips to the younger’s neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark for at least a little while. Liam can’t help but whine, his head falling back as he keeps up the movement of his hips. The friction between them is enough to drive them both mad, pleasure coursing through their veins. The chimera eventually works his way back up to Liam’s lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth and tracing every inch. Liam grabs at the edge of Theo’s black sweatshirt, tugging on it to try and give him the hint that he wanted it off. Theo quickly complies, pulling the fabric over his head and tossing it somewhere in the car. The beta’s hands were instantly on his skin, tracing along the smooth planes as his lips go to Theo’s collarbone. Why Liam thought they were so sexy he didn’t know but he just wanted to touch and lick them until they were covered in his claiming marks.

“Get your shirt off,” Theo demands, grabbing Liam’s shirt and pulling it off his body. The blue eyed boy felt like he was burning up, small pants leaving his lips and he leans back in for another kiss.

“I wanna touch you,” Liam mumbles, only breaking apart for just a moment before popping the button of Theo’s jeans. The other teen can only nod, gasping for air and lifting his hips so Liam can pull down his impossibly tight pants and free him of his constraints. Theo is wearing maroon boxer briefs that are straining against his erection and Liam gulps, eyes glued onto that one spot. A wet patch had begun to form, precome dampening the fabric from their actions. 

“Keep talking time me like that and you’ll make me come,” Theo whispers, hips giving a little jerk as the werewolf finally places his hand on the chimera’s aching cock, his thumb right on the wet spot. 

“Didn’t know you were into dirty talk?” Liam teases, lips grazing Theo’s ear and he shivers, hands squeezing Liam’s thighs.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know I’m into.” The dark haired boy rolls his hips into Liam’s hand again, letting a gasp leave his lips. Liam smirks, nipping at his ear before pressing a kiss to the bolt of his jaw. As much as Liam wanted to sit here and tease him all night, he wanted to get Theo bare and shaking with bliss. 

The younger boy finally pulls down Theo’s boxers, him hissing as his erection hits the chilled air. He was rock hard and leaking precome all over his abdomen, looking absolutely gorgeous with half his clothes still on. This time Liam didn’t hesitate on getting his hands on the other teen, stroking him eagerly and hand getting covered in the mess he was making. Theo lets a small moan leave his lips, head topping back onto the seat. So many things were running through his head, all about the different things he wanted to do to the older boy. As much as he wanted to get off himself, he wanted to see Theo come apart in his hands.

Suddenly Liam was tossed into the seat and Theo took his place on his lap, shucking his jeans and shoes off so now only his boxers remained. Liam instantly pulls the chimera down so his weight is a solid pressure on his dick and he gets his own hand back on Theo.

“Cat got your tongue now Liam? Don’t wanna talk anymore?” Theo taunts, hips rolling into his hand as dark wisps of his hair fall into his face. His usually green eyes were nearly black, blown out in pleasure. He looked fucking _devastating_.   
“No, maybe I’m just admiring how you look right now. You don’t have to be a needy little shit, you want me to talk dirty? Just ask for it,” Liam growls, grabbing handfuls of Theo’s ass and grinding their hips together. The friction was delicious, Liam still in his jeans and straining against the fabric. The younger boy could tell that Theo was caught off guard, breaking for just a moment and moaning wantonly. He didn’t know how far he could push Theo before was uncomfortable and that was the last thing that Liam wanted to do, but the other boy seemed to like being dominated or at least being roughed up.

Liam licks at the hollow part of his throat, nipping at the skin and kissing down his chest. One of his hands finds Theo’s nipple, brushing the pad of his thumb across just to see if he could get a reaction. And he did. The green eyed boy gasps, muscles in his chest jumping and Liam can’t help but smirk. He twists the pink bud, rubbing circles before flicking it with his tongue.   
“Can’t use your words?” Liam’s face was back into his neck, breathing in his scent, “You’ve been driving me fucking nuts all week just walking around like nothing happened. All I wanted to do was bend you over a desk and see you shake. Or maybe get you down on your knees again and fuck your face.” Theo trembles, cock rubbing along Liam’s abs as the werewolf played with his chest and squeezed his ass. “Get these off, now.” He demands, pulling down his underwear and Theo gets them off in record time.

“Why didn’t you? Why didn’t you fuck me in an empty classroom?” Theo shoots back, pulling on Liam’s hair as he switches to his other nipple.   
“Really? You probably would have clawed my guts out before you gave it a second thought,” Liam replies, fingers brush up against Theo’s entrance and that,  _ that _ got a reaction. The boy’s eyes glow yellow, a bright neon as a breathy moan leaves his lips and he falls into Liam’s shoulder. He grinds back against his fingers, almost catching Liam off guard.

“Oh..” Liam whispers, pressing a little bit more, not enough to enter him but it has Theo twitching again.

“You ever done this before?” Theo asks as he picks his head up off his shoulder, eyes back to their normal green.

Liam contemplated his answer for a moment, moving his hands so they were on Theo’s thighs again, “Under different circumstances I have.” The older boy chuckles, sitting up fully before reaching up into the front seat. He reappears a moment later with a small bottle, tossing it at Liam and hitting him in the chest. He fumbles to grab it-- lube.

“You want to have sex?” Liam asks, nerves blooming in his chest so quickly that he doesn’t even have a chance to recognize the emotion.   
“If we’re gonna have sex, we’re not doing it in my car. I want you to finger me.” The brashness of his sentence makes Liam blush hard but also turns him on more.

“O-okay,” Liam stammers, looking back up at a smirking Theo. The older boy takes it upon himself to lay down, pushing Liam out of the way so he could stretch his legs out. The werewolf takes a second to get out of his jeans, taking the edge off his own arousal before he actually combusted. 

When Liam turns back to Theo, he is not prepared. Theo’s legs are spread, one tossed up on the top of the seat and the other hanging on the floor so he was exposed, seemingly without a care. Liam couldn’t help but rake his eyes up and down his body, appreciating every inch of milky skin that had marks of life across it. He was so beautiful. Liam leans down for another kiss to break the tension and to stop himself from saying something utterly embarrassing. Something like how he thought Theo was more beautiful than all the stars in the sky or anything along those lines. 

“You said a different situation. So did you mean girls or yourself?” Theo questions and Liam almost chokes, face lighting up like a Christmas tree. He doesn’t know how this boy could make him go from a confident sex fiend to a stumbling mess.

“Girls. Or, a girl.”

“Hmm, too bad. You would look good with a few fingers up that perk ass of yours.” Theo emphasizes his words by grabbing Liam’s butt and biting his lip.   
“I thought I was supposed to be talking dirty?” Liam avoids replying to that directly because yes, he had thought about it extensively but not enough to try it out yet.   
Theo rolls his eyes, “Are you going to do it or not?”

“Keep talking like that and I won’t let you come at all.” Liam circles his hand around the base of Theo's cock tightly, giving him a squeeze and the chimera quickly retracts his statement, even if he won't admit it out loud. The beta grabs the forgotten bottle of lube and gets some in his hand, spreading it all over his fingers and allowing it to warm up for a moment. Liam presses one finger back up against Theo again, feeling him flutter at the touch and watching as his eyes close with anticipation. 

Seeing Theo’s body react to Liam’s fingers was something he never thought he would see. As he slowly pushed in, it was like he melted and succumbed to Liam’s touch. It didn’t take very long for the younger boy to push in one finger, completely enveloped in Theo’s tight heat. Liam begins to drag his digit in and out, precome dripping out of the older’s cock and smearing across his abdomen. The blush that was just on his cheeks had made its way to his chest and the only place Liam could look was where his finger was entering and leaving his body.   
“Fuck, Liam, more,” Theo mumbles, knuckles white as he grips the seat. Liam does want he’s told, pressing two fingers into the chimera and watching his thighs twitch and mouth drop open. The younger teen quickens the pace of his thrusts, fucking his fingers into Theo who’s eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy. During the past week of sexual frustration, Liam had done enough research to know that there was a spot in them that could make them see stars if it was hit so he was determined to find that for Theo. 

Liam begins to scissor his fingers, stretching them out and thrusting them back in to hit another spot. Theo was panting, muscles clenched tight as a thin sheen of sweat starts to cover his body.   
“Now I get why you wanted me to do this so badly. You look incredible,” Liam mumbles, seeing the chimera’s cock twitch along his stomach at the compliment. Theo whimpers, reaching to hold onto the arm supporting Liam, nails digging into his skin. The blue eyed boy curls his fingers inside of him, finally brushing along his prostate, causing Theo to moan loudly, his back bowing with pleasure as his eyes flutter.

“Harder,  _ harder _ ,” Theo practically begs, his other hand leaving the seat and clinging to the beta’s hair, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Again, Liam complies. He puts more force behind his movements, trying to hit Theo’s sweet spot with every thrust. The older boy moans against his lips, hips rocking down on his fingers just trying to get  _ more _ .

“You want another?” Liam questions, letting his ring finger brush against Theo’s entrance and he shutters, nodding quickly in response.

Three of Liam’s were stuffed inside of the chimera, fucking right against his prostate with every thrust, causing his eyes to roll right into the back of his head. Theo knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. His orgasm was building and one touch to his dick he knew it was all going to be over.

“Oh my  _ god, _ ” Theo whines as Liam rubs circles around his prostate, his claws extending just out of sheer pleasure and he could feel his eyes start glowing. “Liam, touch me,” He whimpers, rocking down onto Liam’s fingers to meet his thrusts half way. The ‘please’ was on the tip of his tongue, the urge to finish becoming too much. Liam does get his hand around Theo’s cock, stroking him once, twice, before he was falling apart in his hands. Theo arches off the seat, mouth agape in a silent cry as his eyes rolled back into his head. Come hits his chest and covers Liam’s hand as he keeps up the movement to help Theo ride out of orgasm. 

Theo relaxes back against the leather seats, eyes reopening to look at Liam. The werewolf was entranced by Theo’s body and every way he moved. Liam pulls his fingers out of the chimera and takes his hand off of him even though he was still hard. Corey did eventually text him later that Monday night saying ‘yes, it’s a chimera thing’ and Liam was so embarrassed that he didn’t go on about it. But now that he had Theo naked again, eyes lidded and claws digging into him out of control, Liam found that he was completely captivated by the workings of his body. Despite being achingly hard in his jeans, he wanted to watch the other teen come again.

“How many times can you come?” Liam asks, thumbing at his slit, making his cock jump in his hand. One of Theo’s hands moves to his own chest, brushing over his own nipples and narrowly avoiding the mess of bodily fluids.   
“A few. 7 or 8 on a really good night,” Theo replies, finding his strength again to rock his hips into Liam’s hand. The younger nearly gasps, thinking about Theo alone with his hand on his dick and fingers in himself, coming over and over again until he physically couldn’t hold himself up anymore.   
“ _ Fuck _ ,” Liam whispers sharply, grabbing the lube and recoating his fingers. Liam pushes three fingers into him quickly, causing a moan to be ripped right from Theo's throat. The sound is sent right to Liam’s dick and he swears that he could have come just from that alone. He doesn’t start slow this time, pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of Theo’s tight heat. The werewolf attaches his lips to Theo’s neck, sucking on his smooth skin and licking over the marks he was making. The dark haired boy wraps his legs around Liam’s waist, changing the angle a little bit so his fingers could get  _ deeper _ and satisfy that urge to be  _ filled _ .

“You look so good like this. I would love to have you sitting on my cock instead and watch you fuck yourself on me,” Liam momentarily slows his fingers down, spreading them apart and shoving them back in to push right against his prostate.    
“ _ Fucking hell _ ,” Theo’s hands find a place on Liam’s back, fingertips pressing into his muscles. Theo’s dick slides between their two bodies, dragging against the soft skin of Liam’s abdomen and brushing the top of his jeans. He rocks his hips down onto Liam’s fingers, gasps as pleasure floods his entire body.    
“See you hold me down and use me how you want,” Liam whispers into Theo’s ear, biting onto his earlobe and pulling. Theo moans again, moving his hips faster and digging his heels into the beta’s back.

“I want it. I want you,” Theo states, eyes shut tight as electric volts rip through his body. Liam massages his sweet spot, thumb pressing against his perineum and watching his hands scramble for purchase somewhere-- anywhere. “ _ Ah, ah! _ ” Theo’s voice cracks, high and airy in the quiet of the car. He sounded so fucking hot to Liam, his dick twitching his jeans as his ability to withhold himself starts to crumble.

“I’ll get you in my bed, watch you come apart on my sheets. Have all the room to fuck you in every possible way.”

Theo’s head pushes back into the seat, a near scream forcing its way from his throat. His hips cant forward as he comes again, seeing stars behind his eyelids. His toes curl and he yanks on Liam’s hair, a growl coming from the wolf. Theo comes all over both of their chests, hitting Liam’s black jeans and no doubt leaving a stain that he would have to deal with later. The last thing he would want to explain is a come stain to his parents. Theo lays there for a moment, eyes closed, and looking absolutely blissed out. He looked too pretty to be real with those eyelashes resting along his cheekbones and the pink of his lips. Liam's heart _hurt_.   
“Get your fucking jeans off,” Theo mumbles, still out of breath, and eyes barely opened as his limp hand bat at his pants. The werewolf complies, finally undoing his button and pulling the restraints off. He takes a moment to thank past Liam and his choice in boxer briefs because the black color accentuated him in all the right places. The chimera sits up, a heady look in his eye as he pulls Liam in for a kiss. It was slow and deep, a quick work of Theo’s tongue in his mouth. He pulls the smaller boy onto his lap and palms him through the thin fabric of his underwear. There was a noticeable wet spot on the front from being turned on for so long; the scent of his arousal filling the car on top of Theo’s.

“Would you let me get a few fingers in you one day?” Theo asks, voice gruff and full of gravel and filling that lava pool in his stomach with burning hot lust. The younger teen blushes bright from his cheeks to his chest, mind short circuiting for a few moments as there was a hand on his dick and was being asked about getting fingered.   
“I-I, probably?” Liam replies with a little shrug and Theo just chuckles, leaning back in for a kiss and pulling down his boxers. The chimera doesn’t wait any longer or tease him, wrapping his hand around Liam’s length and stroking him. The werewolf hides his face in Theo’s shoulder surrounding him in his scent while rocking into his fist. Liam decides that he could drown in the way he smells, just let it overcome his senses and allow himself to fade away. The older boy keeps one hand on Liam’s hip while his other one works him over, fingertips pressing into his hipbones and creating bruises.

“You looked so good tonight. With those stupid jeans, made your ass look incredible,” Theo says, nosing at his ear as it was the only part he could reach. Liam whines, body moving on its own accord and chasing whatever pleasure he could get.   
“Lyd-Lydia picked them out. I didn’t know-” He gulps, “what to wear.” Theo chuckles, deep and rumbling right into his chest. The younger boy finally pulls himself off of Theo’s shoulder to only rest his forehead against his, barely cracking his eyes open to look into those emerald greens.   
“Wanted to dress up from me?”   
“Wanted you to notice me… look at me,” The beta gasps, head tossing back as Theo thumbs over his slit and he can’t help the shake in his thighs.

Theo’s heart studders in a way that he has begun to love and hate. He never thought he would see the day where a boy was making the stolen heart in his chest speed up and ache over the simplest things. And of course, out of everyone it ended up being The True Alpha’s puppy that made his heart beat a little too fast and his head swim with confusing thoughts. The chimera would deny it for as long as he could that he was sprouting feelings for the boy. He already had to face the fact that he let himself lose control for a split second and exposed his sexual desire for the beta. But that felt like forever ago and now he had Liam pliant in his hands again and his heart was beating a so fast he was convinced it might pound right out of his chest.   
  


“ _ Theo _ ,” Liam’s plea pulls him out of his head and he realizes that he had slowed his hand to a painfully slow pace.

“Sorry, doll,” Theo smirks, pushing some of Liam’s sandy brown hair out of his face and he speeds up his hand. The wolf thrusts into the tight ring of his fingers, slick from all the precome, and making an obscene sound in the silence of the night around them. Having this beautiful boy in front of him was better than any porn he had ever seen. With his little moans and whimpers, the way his thigh muscles twitch when he rubs right underneath the head of his dick. Liam’s fingers lace into the chimera’s dark hair, tugging at him to press his lips against his. The younger was trembling in Theo’s lap, the coil in his stomach pulling tighter and tighter until it is just about to snap.   
“I’m gonna-  _ fuck-  _ Theo!” Euphoric bliss irrupts inside of Liam, electrifying every single nerve in his body. He cries out loudly, his release landing all over the boy below him, marking Theo as _his_. The green eyed boy wouldn’t admit to seeing a lot of people finish in real life, only one other person actually, but even with everything he had seen online (he is a teenage boy, okay), Liam’s face was the most beautiful out of everyone.

The beta’s eyes open to see Theo’s face in awe, staring at him as if he was a piece of art and really… he wasn’t sure how to take it. So he kisses him, hard and forcing emotion through his lips and tongue. Theo was hard again, pressing up against Liam’s thigh leaking pre all over his skin even though he had come not 10 minutes ago. He couldn’t help but smirk; he was the reason for that. With that boost of confidence, Liam slid down to the floor. Theo’s eyes grow wide as he watches the teen, dick twitching just at the thought of what he could be doing. He wasn’t going to ask Liam for more, two was more than enough, but clearly the werewolf had other things in mind.

“I’ve never done this before but I want to,” Liam looks up at him with big doe eyes, blue shining in the moonlight. Theo just nods, mind sluggish at the lustful atmosphere in the car. Theo could make a few assumptions about what Liam was saying, but realistically, he would probably let this boy do whatever he wanted to him. Liam places his hands on Theo’s thighs, raising up so he is hovering right over his lap. The brunette licks his lips, glancing up at Theo before back at the task at hand. Liam does what he knows first, stroking him a few times before taking a tentative lick at his slit. Theo jumps, one hand digging into Liam’s hair as his other holds onto the leather seat. Oh my god please don’t let any claws destroy his interior.

That thought was only there for a second before Liam’s lips were around him, slowly sinking down. He didn’t make it down very far but he wasn’t complaining, his mouth warm and wet and tight.

“Oh fuck,” Theo whispers, tugging at Liam’s hair and holding back the urge to thrust up into that pretty pink mouth. Liam gets into a rhythm of bobbing up and down, each time taking more and more of the chimera into his mouth. Liam was determined now despite his gag reflex nearly being triggered. Where Liam’s dick beat him in length, Theo’s won in girth. It had his lips stretched wide, saliva trailing down his chin and down Theo’s length. Liam hollows out his cheeks, sucking him down as far as he can, humming at the feeling of having the older boy pressing down his throat. It wasn’t something he ever thought he would enjoy but Theo was pulling at his hair and restraining himself against the seat and that was all because of him. The chimera’s eyes shut tight as his head tips back with a moan, Liam digging his fingers into Theo’s thighs, dimpling the muscular flesh. 

“ _ Liam _ ,” Theo groans, hips twitching and forcing his cock farther down Liam’s throat, making him gag. He pulls away for just a moment to catch his breath, looking up at Theo to see him already looking down at Liam, eyes glossy and lips parted. The beta keeps eye contact with the older teen, wrapping his hand around his cock and placing his tongue to the tip, licking off the precome leaking out. Theo breathes in sharply, dick twitching against Liam’s mouth. He just smirks before wrapping his lips back around him, bobbing up and down his length again. It wasn’t long before Theo’s fingers were tightening in his hair, small moans leaving his mouth as he chases his third orgasm.

“I’m gonna come, Li,” Theo tugs urgently at his hair, giving him the change to pull off. Liam makes a quick decision, he wasn’t about to quit now. Tears well in the younger’s eyes as he pushes himself farther, sucking on Theo’s cock. “ _ Ahh _ ,” He whimpers, hips snapping forward but not letting Liam up as he gags. He circles his hips one more time before he whines again, spurting hot come down Liam’s throat. The werewolf couldn’t help but sputter, attempting to swallow around him but it wasn’t much use. Theo’s release leaks down his chin, taste filling his mouth and smothering him in his scent. It was suffocating in the best way possible, drowning him in honey and syrup and something else heady that was so utterly  _ Theo _ . 

Liam pulls off as soon as Theo’s last shot hits his tongue, swallowing and gasping for air. Come and spit is smeared all down his chin and across his lips, looking all too pretty to the chimera. The younger teen wipes his face with the back of his hand, still panting and feeling like every nerve ending was charged, ready to fire off at any touch. Theo cards his fingers through Liam’s already messy hair, gently urging him up onto his lap once again. He presses a soft kiss to his lips, hands resting on the small of Liam’s back. The werewolf’s heart lurches, aching to cling onto this moment. To  _ him _ . 

Theo rests the blue eyed boy back onto the seats, nosing at Liam’s throat as he rests himself half on top of him. Liam purrs at the gesture, own hand finding Theo’s hair to play in.

“Theo,” Because Liam can’t keep his mouth shut.   
“Liam, please, I just came my brains out. Could you give me like 10 minutes before you start opening your mouth and asking stupid questions?”   
Liam was quiet for one more minute before speaking again, “Why didn’t you say anything to me all week about what happened in the locker room?” Theo sighs so hard Liam can feel it against his skin.   
“I could say the same thing to you.”   
“You didn’t seem like you wanted to talk about it and I didn’t want to scare you off by asking just in case you… regretted it or something.” Theo pushes himself up onto his hands so he is hovering overtop Liam, eyes narrowed and cheeks flushed.

“Are you serious? You think I regretted it?” Liam shrugs, “I don’t know if you knew, but I spent most of my life living in an underground lair with dread doctors, not learning how to ask people on dates or how to kiss on the playground. I’m pretty much winging it here.”

“You wanna go on a date?” Liam squeaks, face burning bright as he looks into his green eyes. Theo cracks a small smile, a real one, even if it was close to a smirk.

“That’s what you got out of that?” He chuckles, laying back on down onto Liam’s chest despite the mess of bodily fluids between them.

“I guess I never thought about it like that. If it means anything, I want to go on a date with, like, you… yeah,” Liam trails off nervously, realizing halfway through his sentence that Theo never actually said if he did.   
“You’re an idiot,” Theo’s smile turns soft, “Go out with me then. Wednesday after school since we don’t have practice. I’ll take you to my spot.”

“Should I be scared?”   
“Terrified.”

Liam smiles wide and presses a kiss to the chimera’s lips, “Not to ruin the moment but do you have anything I can wipe off with?”


End file.
